In particular, such a flow element can be used as a bipolar plate for an electrochemical device. The flow element serves here in particular to supply fuel or oxidiser and/or to remove exhaust gases.
Flow elements which have a meandering or serpentine-like channel structure are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,625 A, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,984 A, from US 2003/0215692 A1 or from WO 2005/024985 A1.